SHINEE♥ . ♥
SHINee ♥ ♥ ♥ 'Nombre:' SHINee (샤이니) (pronunciación: "Shainy"). *'¿Por Qué "SHINee": ' "Personas Que reciben y emiten luz" (Es Decir, Qué brillan Porciones solos SI) Es La Palabra BRILLO (Brillante) Con Dos "E" al final para dar el SIGNIFICADO de las Personas Que reciben y emanan luz. *'Número de Miembros:' 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. thumb|259px|SHINee *'Debut: ' 25 de mayo del 2008. *'Oficial Color:' Azul Verdoso Perlado *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: ' "Shawol" (SHINee Mundial). *'Agencia:' *SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma Que KANG TA, BOA, TVXQ, TRAX, EXO, HENRY LAU, Super Junior ETC '' *UNIVERSAL MUSIC (Japón) AVEX GRUPO (Taiwán) ♫ ♫ Carrera ' Debut Pre''' El 18 de Mayo de 2008 En Si empezaron Una Porción Divulgar Artículos Sobre Internet el debut de Un Nuevo Grupo Llamado SHINee. Debut Al Día siguiente Apareció en HACER web oficial de la ONU se Anuncio Sobre HACER Creando CURIOSIDAD Y Euforia Entre el el el los aficionados del KPOP. Imprimación El bromista de HACER sencillo "누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)" FUE Lanzado el Mismo Día en HACER oficial del site. '♪ Debut 'editar Debutaron el 22 de Mayo de 2008 Con el MV de "Replay" y cartilla de mini-HACER lbum salio a la Venta El 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos Una banda de Como. .. .. Porcion Contemporánea Integrada del Cinco Adolescentes Cuyas Edades iban desde los 15 a los 19 Años de EDAD en sus Información Información Información Información Información Información COMIENZOS. El 25 de mayo hicieron HACER debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. 'Debut en Japón ♪ 'editar A Pesar de dar HACER imprimación concierto en Tokyo en Diciembre de 2010, imprimación HACER Individual FUE Lanzado al Mercado el 22 de Junio de 2011, Replay (君は僕のTodo) junto estafa de hola japonesa.. Para la Conmemoración debut de este, Sí presentaron en El Famoso "Abbey Road Studios" en Londres. Curiosidades ☺ ☺ ☺ editar * Es clave El Unico Que Carga CONSIGO espejo Pecado. Antes de Para Para Para Para Para entrar El Pecado Programa de la ONU, Siempre Tiene Que checarse en EL. ♥ escribe error TODO Key Lo Que Hace Día CADA y any Que del del del del del haga en HACER diario ♥ Taemin A Veces si llega a sorprender Porción sos similitudes estafa Heechul. ♥ Minho texteaba Seguidamente Pecado Jonghyun MIENTRAS EL reposaba (Por Su lesión). A Pesar De que Jonghyun Decia Que estába Ocupado, le contestaba el los MENSAJES rapidamente. ♥ Key Piensa Que No Que es Jonghyun Llore Mucho. Es solista Que EL busque llora Una Vez Que Comienza. ♥ Una clave le gusta receive lonches Que Hijo Hechos con El Corazón ♥ Taemin rapeo brevemente en "Real" ♥ El solista de SHINee en Japón Sí ENCUENTRA ya en La última Etapa de la Preparación. ♥ fuerón Al Principio Onew y Jonghyun intimidados Porciones PORQUE aparentemente clave el no del del del del del tanto sonreía. Pero entonces Llegaron a conocerlo y pensaron era bueno Que Key REALMENTE amable estafa y CADA UNO de Ellos. ♥ Los Miembros no Son Del TIPO Que se guardan de Tareas pendientes Parrafo de Si Mismos. Si quieren Decir Algo, Ellos lo Dicen. ♥ SHINee QUIERE De que las SHAWOLS Amén TODAS SUS Plena Canciones PORQUE ELLOS Las Tesoros consideran y duro trabajaron en el CADA uña de Ellas. ♥ Si Onew Tuviera Una novia raza de DIFERENTE, EL aprendería el idioma Porción ella. Y a Pesar de Que No Fluido muy FUERA en ella, le Diría lo del del del del del mucho de Mí ama idioma en ESE. Entonces el la llevaria Pecado PORQUE Corea bonitos del Muy Heno Lugares Ahí. ♥ de de de de de Cuando le preguntaron Quienes Eran sos Tipos Ideales y si ya la habian Conocido, Onew DIJO Que a El le gustan las chicas lo aman Que. Pero DIJO De que ha Conocido uña de el los de el los de el los de El los de los muchas. ♥ Al Principio, Taemin jugaba deportes aire Minho, Pero entonces Sí dio Cuenta de Que Nunca le ganaria y Sí dio Porción Vencido. ♥ Minho Modelo Pecado los demás La La La La La Miembros en Pistas De moda. ESE de Durante Tiempo, Extraño Pecado SHINee Y Sí sintio Ellos Pecado solitario. ♥ Amaba clave del Mucho La historia de Rapunzel Pequeño Época CUANDO. ♥ A Onew REALMENTE le gusta Jugar con armas de juguete. ♥ Si SHINee FUERA UN Formar Una banda, Jonghyun Quisiera Que Taemin estuviera en el teclado, Minho en la guitarra y clave de director de Como de La Voz. ♥ Pecado SHINee Sigue viendo Yoogeun y mensajeando Con El, TODO Con La Ayuda de la mamá de Yoogeun. ♥ Minho QUIERE una chica Que pura mar y Cálida ♥ Onew Prefiere leche de fresa Que de chocolate. ♥ estafa Durante La Recuperación de Jonghyun HACER tobillo, raramente llegaba Una Demas Miembros Ver A Los. ♥ La ópera Hace llorar a Onew Cada Vez Que La Escucha. ♥ de de de de de Cuando le preguntaron "¿A QUIEN Decretos Que te pareces Mas?", Respondio Onew "A Mis Padres" ♥ Taemin dados Que Onew Sí mira raro CUANDO serio no no no no no está. ♥ El Café Favorito de clave de Es El Americano ♥ Usualmente Taemin le PIDE De Una Onew o Key hacerle leche caliente (ESTO no busque Suena pero bueno xD) CUANDO no Florerias del dormir bien. ♥ El Miembro Que Taemin Que Piensa lo Hace reír Más es Onew. ♥ Onew DIJO Una Vez: «. Honestamente, Entre Todos los Miembros de SHINee la persona Que es "casi perfecta", yo soy ESE » ♥ Vez Una, El Pecado Onew Se Fue dormir Abrazando Una caja, Esperando Entrar a Un Mundo de ilusiones, Pasó nada Pero. FUTURAS ESPOSAS ♥ _ ♥ *♥ Key QUIERE Casarse Con una chica Que lo acompañe CUANDO EL DIGA Y Que Orden HACER respete del dia. ♥ Taemin QUIERE Casarse Con una chica Que Siempre demustre do amor y Que Siempre Que APOYE. ♥ de de de de de Cuando Jong SE Caso, QUIERE TENER HIJOS RAPIDO "En Una niña especial" ♥ Onew QUIERE Casarse Con Una chica Que disfrute el pollo, y Que No Piense en bebes tan Temprano. IMPACTO EN AMERICA ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ Es SHINee, reconocidamente, La Banda de Chicos del Genero coreano aficionados estafa K-POP MAS musicales o Seguidores de HACER Música en Latinoamérica. Los aficionados del SUS impulsaron Una movida Que consistia en twitear masivamente Parr atraer la Atención de la SM Entertaiment y conseguir ASI Que Que concierto SHINee Mundial III Llegue ONU País Hacen. Idea Este duplicada FUE en los distintos Países de América Latina, BRASIL y MÉXICO, Entre Otros, era Traer consiguieron Que el Objetivo planteado Que Pecado SHINee En Una gira Parr no SHINee concierto Mundial III, aunque la SM SÓLO CONFIRMO Que el Grupo recalaría en MÉXICO, CHILE Y ARGENTINA desde el 4 de Abril del Hasta El 10 de Abril. conto ESTO CADA UNA Estafadores Concierto sumatoria De Mas De 20.000 Personas. ALBUNES DE FOTOS OFICIALES ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ SHINee La Primera Photobook ✿ (Se dividio En Dos contradictorio / libros) *'Parte 1: Día de SHINee' : Publicado el 15 de julio del 2009, Poco Tiempo despues de HACER Éxito estafa Romeo. Aquel canjear imprimación photobook HACER (Libro de fotos), la Sesión de Imágenes para este, Sí Hizo en Nueva Zelanda, mostrando baño Ellos El Lado De de de de Visto se UNO sexy CADA COMO Encanto de Nunca el los los los los los antes. Se Muestra Una los Integrantes en Tiempo de verano, COMO EJEMPLO Porción en la playa, Se Puede APRECIAR Una granja de COMO Otros Lugares Mas. El libro Tiene COMO Medidas 25.5cm x 33cm Y contains 150 Páginas y Viene Con Una serie de 5 postales de CADA integrante (incluido Cártel des). Hubieron 50 fotos polaroid Dentro del POR, Por Lo Que Afortunadas Sido 50 Personajes HABRAN. SHINee TRABAJO Durante Una Semana Pecado Tiempo de Descanso. Parte 2: SHINee Noche : Publicado el 23 De Septiembre Del 2009. Onu Del numero Mas de paginas. De Medidas Iguales Que estafa Pero 'Día de SHINee' En el Libro de Podemos ver de el hicieron Que EL aqui los chicos de Toda La Noche Hasta Al Día siguiente Que despertaron. Recorrieron la ciudad, jugaron billar, posaron lavandose los dientes del Hasta CUANDO ESTAN relajados en sus Información Información Información Información camas informacion. En El Que Podemos INCLUYE DVD APRECIAR QUÉ les parecio El Pecado photobook imprimación los Jóvenes posar Parr las fotos de Do, Si Supr Como sintieron REALMENTE CONOCER EL INCREIBLE Paisaje de Nueva Zelanda Entre Otras Cosas de el los de de el los de el los de el los de los muchas. SHINee El Primero concierto de SHINee Mundial ✿ De de de de Visto Sí Parr publicarse el 26 de Diciembre del 2011. El libro de fotos Estara constituído de Imágenes Sobre Su gira de Conciertos en Varios Lugares De Asia Que el Grupo visito. Incluirá fotos del Detrás de Escena, Como also sos Ensayos e Imágenes Nunca el de Los Los Los Los los antes vistas, TODAS Ellas Totales de estafa de la ONU de 192 Páginas. La Primera edición contendrá ONU Pequeño Libro de Folletos rellenos de Sus Anécdotas, Sesiones de Entrevistas, COMO also Mensajes y autografos de Sus Conciertos En REALIZADOS El Pasado Octubre en Nagoya. SHINee en Barcelona, Libro oficia Este Es Un Libro de anecdotas Y Experiencias contadas Por los Integrantes: Onew, Taemin y Sobre el Viaje Que realizaron En El 2011 UNA Cataluña, Barcelona, mostrando Capturas Fotográficas de Sus Recorridos Porción El Lugar ASI COMO Sugerencias de Ellos Mismos indicando ciertos Clave Lugares turísticos de la ciudad, SIENDO los Primeros Ídolos en CREAR Una espécie de Guía Turística. El libro es Titulado 'The Children Sun "(" Niños del Sol "). FUE Revelado el 8 de diciembre del 2011 y HACER pre-venta en línea Ahora Sí realizó el 21 de noviembre del 2012. Colaboraciones *SHINee, TVXQ (DBSK) y Super Junior - 2009 Summer SMTown - brillando Nos estan *Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *Jong Hyun y Liyin Zhang-erroneamente Dada Amor *Onew & Lee Hyun Ji - Vanilla Love - *Onew y Jessica (Girls 'Generation) - Un Año Despues *Barbie Girl Clave y Jessica *Generación de Clave y Niñas - Hwaseongin Virus (Boys & Girls) *Clave y TRAX - Chiyu (Hangul) - *Clave y Henry (Super Junior M) y BoA - Un Sueño *Key y Leeteuk (Super Junior) - Bravo! - El hombre Salari. *Clave y EXO - Dos Lunas *MAXSTEP - UNIDAD YOUNIQUE (Taemin, Luhan, Kai, Henry, Eun Hyuk, Hyoyeon). *Henry Lau: TRAP (Kyuhyun y Taemin) *IU: Reloj Sombrío (Jong Hyun) *╔ ═ ═ ╗ ♫ ♪) ║ █ █ ║) ║ ¨ o • ║ ♪ ♪) ♥ ♥ ╚ ═ ═ ╝ PELICULAS ღ ღ ღ editar *2012: YO SOY *2012: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D Enlaces editar **SHINee Corea Sitio Oficial **SHINee Japón Sitio Oficial **Daum Fan Cafe Oficial **SHINee SMTOWN Oficial YouTube **YouTube SHINee Oficial Facebook **Facebook Oficial SHINee Me2day **SHINee me2day **Me2day Onew Gorjeo **Jonghyun Oficial Twitter **Twitter Onew Oficial **shinee [ http://instagram.com/bumkeyk I love kpop ..jpg|shinee|link=shinee♥♥♥ shinee.jpg|shinee i love|link=shinee♥♥♥ i love.jpg|shinee my love|link=shinee♥♥♥ shinee☺.jpg|shinee|link=shinee♥♥♥ shineeanime.jpg|shinee anime|link=shinee♥♥♥ sh.jpg|shinee|link=shinee♥♥♥ Integrantes DE SHINee *ONEW (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *JONGHYUN (Vocalista y Bailarín) *CLAVE (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Minho (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *TAEMIN (maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) thumb|336px|SHINee